The Portal
by Grawrr
Summary: Adventure into the Spirit Portal. Not to be taken seriously, the idea just popped into my head, and I couldn't resist the urge.


**After seeing the finale episode I've had some ideas in my head that just wouldn't leave. I originally wanted to make one about their vacation to the spirit world about all the cuteness it would entail, but after seeing so many wonderful stories about it, I decided against it.**

**On that note, nothing in this story is to be taken seriously. I wanted to write one with a different kind of approach to it before I started to plan out a different story in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes you find. I went over it several times, but in my tired state, I'm sure I missed lots.**

* * *

They both agreed it was time for a much needed vacation after all that happened these past couple of months. Both girls were in their rooms gathering their things. Korra, of course finished much sooner than Asami, so she decided to head on over to her room to hopefully speed things along.

"Asami, you don't need all that we're just going to the Spirit world!" Korra exclaimed in surprise after seeing all the raven haired girls items on the bed.

"How do you know? You've only went there once as a person, otherwise your spirit has only entered." Asami quirked her brow in reply.

"Uhh.."

"Exactly my point" The raven haired girl smirked triumphantly.

"Sorry that part slipped my mind" The Avatar rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I figured it would, hence why there's so much. Though I really don't think it's as much as you think"

Korra scanned all that was on the bed after hearing the green eyed girls reply. It was true, knowing Asami, there could have been a lot more.

"Well looks like we're all set, shall we head out?"

"Yeah, though we should probably leave a note so the others don't freak out, which I'm sure Tenzin definitely would"

They walked side by side to the spirit portal, eventually turning to look at the other and grabbing the others hand, neither knew who reached out first, but that didn't matter. They continued walking towards the spirit portal while looking at each other, both having a bright smile for the adventure to come. Stopping to bask in the light of the portal they turned to look at each other. Their faces were slowly moving closer, then they vanished..

Only to appear on the other side still continuing to move their faces closer until a loud and very strange noise broke them from their trance.

Korra and Asami both wore a confused expression on their face, not because of what they were about to do, but because of noise they heard.

"What the heck was that?!"

"I was hoping you could tell me, you've been here before"

"Yeah but I've never even heard that before!"

The noise interrupted the conversation. It wasn't that of a spirit that was for sure Korra thought to herself it almost sounded like something a satomoblie would sound like but drastically different. Turning her head to look around Korra noticed that this place wasn't anything like the spirit world... it was different, very different.

"Uhh Korra, I don't think were in the spirit world" Asami said a bit in disbelief. While Korra was lost in her thoughts Asami had made her way towards the end of forest, clearly looking at something.

"I have to agree with you on that, this doesn't look anything like the spirit world, I think we some how traveled to a different part in the world. I wonder where though" Noticing Asami's lack of response, Korra made her way to the non bender.

Once Korra got to Asami, she couldn't help but look at the other girls expression, a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Asami what-" Korra started but stopped mid sentence, after she saw what the other was looking at, her jaw dropped, and her expression turned to horrified. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

It wasn't the boats, or the strange airplanes she was looking at. It was all the nude people casually about on the beach. Some sitting enjoying the sun, or in the water. Some even decided to play a sport of some sort which she had no idea about but that didn't matter. What she couldn't fathom was why were there so many nude people?!

While Korra was having her mini break down. Asami had looked around her at all the strange technology that was around her, none of it looked the same compared to what she saw. It was all advanced, some she didn't even know what they were. Her eyes eventually spotted a sign.

"Welcome to Nipple Point Nude Beach" she spoke in dismay, ripping her eyes from the sign she pulled a clearly distressed Korra back to the portal. She wasn't even sure what to call the portal, it definitely wasn't a spirit portal that was for sure.

After returning back to Republic City, both girls made their way back to Air Temple Island. Neither knew what to say about what they saw, they would turn to look at each other both opening their mouth as if to speak, but words just wouldn't come out. Out of the two Korra looked to be far more traumatised, she was paying too much attention to all the those people on the beach. While Asami did see the people on the beach, her attention quickly shifted to the technology, she was flabbergasted at what she had seen.

Tenzin noticed the two girls approaching, curiously he started walking towards them. "Korra, Asami what are you two doing back so soon?"

Not realizing they both had reached their destination, they both focused their attention to who spoke clearly both perturbed.

Tenzin quickly realizing something was wrong, he hurriedly rushed over to both the girls. "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"So many naked people" Korra spoke with wide eyes.

Tenzin had no idea what the young Avatar was talking about. Asami noticed his expression, so she explained everything about what they saw.

"Hmm I see. I'll tell Lin and have her put some of her force to watch the portal, it wouldn't be wise to let people travel there till we know more about that place with the strange technology you saw Asami"

"Strange technology? What about all the naked people?! I mean what kind of strange place lets people do that?!"

"Apparently Nipple Point Beach does" Asami replied with mirth

"WHAT!"

* * *

**I really couldn't help myself with this story I read some pretty good ones with cuteness involved I wanted to write something silly, plus the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
